Neal McDonough
| birthplace = Dorchester, Boston, Massachusetts, U.S. | spouse = Ruvé Robertson (2003–present) 3 children | othername = Neil McDonough | yearsactive = 1990–present | occupation = Actor }} Neal McDonough (born February 23, 1966) is an American film, television and voice actor. Personal life McDonough was born in Dorchester, Massachusetts, the son of Catherine and Frank McDonough, motel owners who emigrated from Ireland, with his mother coming from County Tipperary and his father from County Galway.Neal McDonough Biography (1966-) McDonough was raised Roman Catholic. He grew up in Barnstable, Massachusetts, graduated from Barnstable High School, and attended Syracuse University, where he was a member of the Sigma Chi Fraternity and graduated with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in 1988. His roommate in college was Brett Pollock, current broadcaster for the Huntsville (Ala.) Stars of the Southern League. McDonough frequently appeared as "Captain Laser", inspiring young students to bring their studies to completion. From there, McDonough trained for a short time at the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art (LAMDA). McDonough is married to Ruvé Robertson, with whom he has a son, Morgan Patrick (born November 2005), and two daughters, Catherine Maggie (born May 14, 2007) and London Jane (born January 11, 2010). Career In 1991, McDonough won the Best Actor Dramalogue for "Away Alone". McDonough has made many television and film appearances since then, including Band of Brothers, Star Trek: First Contact, Minority Report and The Hitcher. McDonough played Dave Williams on the fifth season of Desperate Housewives.Neal McDonough Moving to "Housewives", Hollywood Reporter, June 27, 2008 McDonough was set to star in the upcoming ABC dramedy Scoundrels,"Desperate Housewives" Alums Get TV Roles, Hollywood Reporter, February 21, 2010 but was fired for refusing to do sex scenes for the show. He credits his family and his Catholic faith for his decision.http://www.deadline.com/2010/03/no-sex-please-im-neal-mcdonough Filmography Film * Angels in the Outfield (1994) - Whit Bass * Star Trek: First Contact (1996) - Lieutenant Hawk * Murder Live! (1997) - Hank Wilson * Ravenous (1999) - Reich * Minority Report (2002) - Officer Gordon 'Fletch' Fletcher * Timeline (2003) - Frank Gordon * They Call Him Sasquatch (2003) - Ned Dwyer * Walking Tall (2004) - Jay Hamilton * Silent Men (2005) - Liam * The Guardian (2006) - Jack Skinner * The Last Time (2006) - Hurly * Flags of Our Fathers (2006) - Capt Severance * The Hitcher (2007) - Lt Esteridge * Brothers Three: An American Gothic (2007) - Rick * Machine (2007) - Jack Ford * I Know Who Killed Me (2007) - Daniel Fleming * 88 Minutes (2008) - Jon Forster * Traitor (2008) - Max Archer * Forever Strong (2008) - Coach Richard Penning * Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li (2009) - M. Bison * DC Showcase: Green Arrow (2010) - Green Arrow * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) - Dum Dum Dugan Television * Quantum Leap (1991) - Chucky * JAG (1995) - 2nd Lt Jay Anderson * White Dwarf (1995) - Dr. Driscoll Rampart III * The Incredible Hulk (1996) - Dr. Robert Bruce Banner (voice) * Diagnosis: Murder - Ross Canin (1998) * Just Shoot Me (1999) - Craig * Band of Brothers (2001) - 1st Lt Lynn "Buck" Compton * The X-Files (2002) - Agent Comer * Boomtown (2002) - David McNorris, Deputy D.A. * Medical Investigation (2004-2005) - Dr. Stephen Connor * Traveler (2007) - Secretary of Homeland Security Jack Freed * Tin Man (2007) - Wyatt Cain (Tin Man) * Desperate Housewives - Dave Williams (2008–2009) Other appearances * The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) - Bruce Banner (voice) References External links * * * * Category:1966 births Category:Actors from Massachusetts Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American Roman Catholics Category:Living people Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:Syracuse University alumni Category:Barnstable High School alumni de:Neal McDonough es:Neal McDonough fr:Neal McDonough it:Neal McDonough nl:Neal McDonough ja:ニール・マクドノー pl:Neal McDonough pt:Neal McDonough fi:Neal McDonough sv:Neal McDonough tr:Neal McDonough